


断桥

by Nabisco3



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabisco3/pseuds/Nabisco3





	断桥

涅柔斯在第一次见到奥姆·马略斯的时候就知道，这位邻国的皇子从来不可能成为他的笼中之雀。  
即使生活在太平盛世，身居高位的贵族仍时刻会面临着危险，如同平静的海面仍然会有暗流涌动。前一秒，你还是一个高高在上的皇子，在亚特兰蒂斯国王骄傲的注视下学习成为未来的国王，而下一秒，你同样尊贵的母亲便会把你推向一个陌生的国度。涅柔斯至今记得亚特兰娜签订协议时的眼神。年轻的女王像海水一般蓝的眼里有不舍、无奈和伤痛，就是没有一丝后悔。  
年幼的奥姆·马略斯无疑是亚特兰提斯政变中最关键的筹码和牺牲品，而在涅柔斯看来，他换来的无非只是一个理想主义者对于他们能够和呼吸种和谐相处的春秋大梦罢了。十几年来，她也不是没有对她的次子不闻不问，但涅柔斯早已得到了消息：亚特兰蒂斯未来的国王早已有了人选。

人们可以用种种词来形容泽贝尔国王，智慧或是狡诈，趋利避害或是步步为营…这些都不是问题。但他不会让任何自己认可的人受到威胁和伤害。  
作为一个谈判高手，国王很清楚这一点，国王的质子也很清楚这一点。但奥姆是如此傲慢，甚至不屑于利用任何他所认为的恻隐之心…他是如此地了解他，当年轻的亚特兰蒂斯人出现在他的卧房里时，他也没有感到意外。心里甚至有一种莫名的悲哀和感慨。  
红发国王的卧室就像他本人一样招摇浮夸，泽贝尔王国的人们对于珠宝的喜爱比起亚特兰蒂斯对黄金的执念有过之而不及。对此奥姆只是撇了撇嘴，作出他一贯熟悉的嫌弃的表情，“您的品味真是一如既往的糟糕。”他说。  
“国王始终应当保持体面。你应当理解一个中年男人对于收集奇珍异宝的小嗜好。”泽贝尔不在乎地回答道。  
“我睡不着觉。”奥姆说，掀开国王床上冰凉柔软的织物盖在自己身上，“我梦到了我父亲，他的肉体被海沟族撕成碎片，他的灵魂在那篇邪恶的海域永世不得安宁。”  
“这是他的命运。”涅柔斯由着自己的手指穿过奥姆金色的头发，轻柔地抚摸着，“如果不是他，就是亚特兰娜。我们已经谈过这件事了，在你十三岁的时候。”  
“奥姆，”涅柔斯说，“这是政变。你的母亲做出了选择，我做出了选择…你的父亲亦然。”  
“而我没有选择。”奥姆冷冷地说，躲开他的手立起身，似乎又和十年前那个在半夜里找到他的寝宫悄声哭泣的孩子重叠了起来。  
“于是又一个亚特兰提斯人选择了和我谈条件。”国王笑着看着王子宽衣解带的动作，将一个靠垫扶起来放在边上，“甚至选择了同一个筹码。”  
“我一向都是握在你手上的筹码。”奥姆朝着年长的人抬了抬下巴，“你把我照顾得很好。多久以来你总是以悼念王后为借口拒绝给自己续弦，如果七海的人民知道这只是因为他对一个自己从小看大的孩子产生了亲情以外的感情。”他将自己冰冷如石雕的身躯贴在涅柔斯身上，在他耳边说到，“想必一定会很惊讶吧。”

涅柔斯原本温柔地抚摸着奥姆肩胛的手猛地僵硬了一下，国王把质子扳倒在自己的床上，双手钳制住对方的手和脖子。就如同他们平日里在练兵场上经常做的一样。奥姆无疑是一个优秀的格斗者，但他依然很难超越曾经为了自己的疆土和人民南征北战的泽贝尔国王。  
涅柔斯毫无怜悯地掐着他的脖子，直到亚特兰提斯人因为缺氧而面色发红，他才收回手。

“我不喜欢任何人拿我对我妻子的爱说三道四，哪怕是开一个玩笑，”他说，“哪怕是你。”  
奥姆趴在床上喘了几口气，才大笑着用脚勾了勾涅柔斯的大腿内侧，“您的老二可不是这么说的。它似乎特别喜欢您这样粗暴地对我，你何妨不让他更加开心一些呢？”  
涅柔斯拉着皇子半长的金发，偏过头和他接吻。以智慧温和著称的国王摘下他在人前的面具，在情人的口中夺取着津液和氧气，时而啮咬着他的嘴唇，直到奥姆因为嘴唇上的一丝痛感和海水中的血腥味而惊叫出声。

“你疯了。”奥姆说。  
泽贝尔脸上的阴霾挥之不去，“我不曾教你在谈判时害怕。”  
“那我便不会害怕。”奥姆反身骑坐在涅柔斯身上，学着他刚才的样子和他接吻，帮他褪下珍贵的海底植物编织的睡袍。  
海底人喜欢将自己全副武装，认为衣物将自己与低等生物区分开来，作为国家的领袖，涅柔斯永远都穿着得体。此时将领充满力量感的精壮身体一览无遗，仿佛任何衣物在他的身上都是多余的，就好比他就是传说中的海神本尊。  
奥姆闭上眼睛，试着将对方的阴茎塞进嘴里，努力用唾液润湿它。在一片冰凉的海水里，这似乎是一件容易的事，但或许有些太容易了。奥姆在他的顶端戳到自己的喉咙时忍不住咳嗽了起来，涅柔斯只能拍了拍他的下颚让他放松一下，将自己抽出去。

“这不是这样做的，我的孩子。”国王说。他给奥姆找了一个柔软的靠枕垫在他身下，好让他放松下来，那只被长矛磨出茧的手握住他的阴茎撸动起来。  
“你这样碰过自己吗？”泽贝尔加快了手上的速度，欣赏着奥姆的表情。  
年轻的男人咬着嘴唇，那里还有一道自己刚才留下的暧昧不明的伤疤，而象征着亚特兰蒂斯纯血贵族的蓝眼睛却不甘示弱地看着他的动作。  
于是涅柔斯在他的注视下含住了他未经人事的器官，富有技巧地吮吸和舔舐。接二连三地刺激让奥姆不得不败下阵来，一阵一阵呻吟从他紧咬的牙关里泄出，等国王再一次抬起头时，他仿佛一条被浪打到陆地上的鱼一样大口地喘息着，平时苍白的脸颊上泛起了一丝潮红。

奥姆就像他曾经见过的所有无辜的生命一样，因为自相矛盾而显得更加引人注目。他早知道亚特兰蒂斯人就和他的父亲一样痛恨背叛抛弃自己的人，但又不敢真正对在意的人狠下心来。  
如今明明是他处心积虑地为自己和他建立了这样一段不可告人的秘密关系，却对这条不归之路的结局感到如此迷茫。就好像一条漂亮的小鱼，自以为色彩斑斓的毒刺能保护自己，却反倒容易被捕食者一眼看到。  
只要是一个会伤心难过的人，无论他的盔甲多么牢不可破，终会有一败涂地的一天。

涅柔斯再一次用温柔的方式亲吻他猎物的嘴唇和眼睛，这次奥姆没有躲避或可笑地逞强，而是顺从地张开嘴由着他长驱直入。他修长有力的腿缠上涅柔斯的腰，就好像他们是一对真正干柴烈火的情人，而不是关系微妙的国王和邻国质子。

“进来吧，我的国王。”奥姆说道，他平静地看着涅柔斯，“你已经把我们的前戏做的够好了。”  
“我只是不想伤害到你的第一次。”涅柔斯找出一瓶平日里不怎么用的鲸油膏当作润滑，开拓着奥姆的穴口。  
奥姆忍住那股诡异的感觉，无论是生理上的还是心理上的。他的骄傲和尊严不允许他半途而退，但又有些害怕这次大胆的行为会在冥冥之中改变一些事情。有那么一瞬间他想到了母亲与他分别时不舍的眼泪和她看着他哥哥骄傲的目光，这让他下定决心要夺回本应该属于他的东西，尽管在他内心深处有一个声音告诉他这一切都不值得。  
就在他走神时，涅柔斯突然碰到了他身体里的一处，让他忍不住浑身颤抖。奥姆不可置信地瞪大眼睛，看着年长的泽贝尔人，而对方只是淡淡地瞥了他一眼，拍了拍他光裸的腿让他放松下来，不停地刺激着腺体。  
很快奥姆就没有心思去思考别的问题了，思绪逐渐被一阵阵酥麻的快感取代，他已经来不及为自己因为利益在别人身下承欢的处境而感到耻辱，甚至在喉咙底发出沙哑的呻吟。那些快感仿佛电流一样随着他的脊髓侵占着整个大脑。  
在他曾经经历的无数个岁月里，无论是快乐的、痛苦的还是绝望的，都不曾有过这样的感受，就好像一种强而有力的魔法，让他反感自己宛如不通人性的野兽一样屈从本能的反应，又无法真正讨厌它。  
涅柔斯将自己慢慢地没入皇子的后穴当中，他的适应力就像那副战士的体格所表现的一贯的优秀。那具身体完全容纳下了他的全部，肠壁火热地包裹着他的性器。  
奥姆闭着眼睛金线一样的睫毛垂在眼睛上，眉头紧紧地皱起来，这让他的眉心出现了一条细小的竖线。  
“放松一些。”涅柔斯抚平它们，捏着他的下巴，“现在看着我，奥姆。”  
奥姆睁开眼睛再一次和他对视，用眼神描摹着国王有着细碎皱纹的眼角和闪烁不定的绿眼睛。  
涅柔斯开始慢慢地顶弄起来。身体中的异物带来的痛苦和快感再一次折磨奥姆的神经，呻吟再一次从他被咬得通红的嘴唇之间随着细小的水泡泄出。  
涅柔斯加快了节奏，看着他的眼神逐渐变得涣散，起初献祭一般单纯的无畏渐渐被欲望取代。湿冷的海水仿佛被滚烫的岩浆切开，他们周围的水似乎都蒸腾了起来。皇子仿佛一架白银做成的竖琴，随着他不同角度和力度的拨动发出震颤，唱着悦耳动听的音乐。他征服这个年轻的亚特兰蒂斯贵族，就像在征服自己那头顽固不化惟我独尊的羊头海怪一样，直到他的身上充满了自己的印记，并且真正属于他，直到他最隐秘的欲望和皇子复仇的怒意渐渐被海底的冰一样燃烧殆尽，只留下两具疲惫的驱壳互相依靠着躺在华丽的卧室之中。  
当涅柔斯王搂着睡得好无防备的奥姆时，他感到和这个自己看着长大的孩子从未有过的疏离。未来的海洋领主需要一个和他旗鼓相当的敌人，而不是想要抓住一切，最后却落得一手空的他。丑陋的利益仿佛恶魔，嘲讽地欣赏他和身边一切真爱的人渐行渐远的命运。

当第二天，被海水稀释了无数倍的阳光终于到达泽贝尔的寝宫时，海底的世界逐渐苏醒过来。蓄势待发的流言蜚语在宽广的水域里扩散开，亚特兰蒂斯的混血王储的地位开始动摇。  
亚瑟在随后的第二个早晨告别了母亲和衷心的大臣，除了他们和湄拉，没有人知道他究竟为什么离开，又去了哪里。  
在王储离开后的第二天，亚特兰蒂斯迎来了与他们久别的的第二个皇子。奥姆手里握着他父亲的三叉戟，冷漠地看着高不可攀的王座。

曾几何时有一位他当作父亲敬仰的长辈告诉他切莫被情感蒙蔽权衡利弊的慧眼，但他心里却明白最难以捉摸的其实只有当权者动听的话语背后忽近忽远的内心。无论如何，他始终走上了一座被烧毁退路的断桥上，过去的一切都成为过去，不管前面是万劫不复还是荣华富贵，都已经没有了退路。

END


End file.
